Escapando de ella te conoci
by SkyAnngel
Summary: Edward y Jasper arrancando de dos chicas, cuando ven a unas jóvenes riendo y conversando, mientras comían un helado. Sabían que su única solución era que esas chicas los ayudaran. Lo harán?OneShot. EdxBe JaxAl
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes son de S.M. solo juego con ellos (:_**  
**_Espero que les guste_**

* * *

-Crees que las perdimos amigo? - pregunto el joven de cabello rubio al de cabello cobrizo.

-No lo se, pero ya estoy cansado de correr Jazz. - dijo cansado

-Yo igual Ed, ya no doy mas, hemos estado corriendo y escondiéndonos todo el maldito día y no hemos podido hacer... - no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por un grito. O mejor dicho, por dos gritos.

-Jazzi !

-Eddie !

-Oh no - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. - Hora de correr. - y dicho esto salieron corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

-Esperen! - grito una de las voces femeninas.

Luego de unos minutos dando vueltas por el centro comercial decidieron parar a beber algo, ya que estaban exhaustos.

-Maldición, esas mujeres no se cansan amigo, que haremos?- pregunto Jasper

-No lo se Jazz, una sola cita con ellas y no han parado de molestar. - le respondió Edward, con una mueca en el rostro.

-Buenas tardes, que van a querer? - pregunto la señorita, que vendía los refrescos.

-Buenas tardes, quiero una coca cola con harto hielo por favor, y tu Jazz? - dijo Edward

-Lo mismo, por favor.

Pagaron sus bebidas y se disponían a regresar, pero no todo en la vida es como uno quiere.

-Chicos, por fin... les hemos estado gritando todo el camino. - Los chicos al escuchar aquella voz se pusieron pálidos. Se giraron lentamente y se encontraron con su peor pesadilla. Tragaron en seco.

-Tanya...

-María...

Los chicos no sabían donde meterse, lo único que querían en ese momento era desaparecer.

En otro sector de ese mismo centro comercial, dos chicas hablaban animadamente.

-En serio hiciste eso? es que no lo puedo creer Alice - La castaña lloraba de tanto que se reía.

-Ya Bella, fue lo mas vergonzoso que me pudo haber pasado en toda mi vida! Ya deja de reírte. - dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Okey, okey...no me reiré mas, lo prometo.

-Este helado de fruta esta delicioso, no se como nunca antes habíamos comido aquí. - comento Alice mientras tomaba otro bocado de su helado.

-La verdad es que si, son deliciosos. Estaba pensando, quizás deberíamos...- Bella no pudo continuar porque se vio interrumpida por unos gritos.

-Coree! Corre! Corre! Vamos hombre... CORRE! - Las dos amigas voltearon, para ver de quien era esa voz que se les hacia conocida y que se escuchaba extremadamente cansada. Cuando voltearon, vieron pasar a dos chicos como de su edad que corrían despavoridamente.

-Ellos no son... - dijo Alice

-Si lo son - Le contesto Bella, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Jasper! Corre!

-Edward!... ya no...puedo mas. - Jasper se veía muy cansado.

Las chicas se miraron y comenzaron a reír, ellas los conocían, eran Edward Cullen y Jasper Hale, los chicos mas guapos de la preparatoria y los mas populares. Las chicas pensaron que tuvieron que haber estado corriendo por horas ya que ellos son los primeros en la clase de deporte. De un momento a otro los chicos continuaron con su carrera de quien corre primero.

-De que estarán arrancando Allie? Se veían realmente cansados. - termino diciendo Bella con una pequeña carcajada.

-No de que Bellita, sino de quien... Y creo que ya se de quienes corrían. - dijo Alice con una sonrisa, mirando por encima del hombro de Bella. Bella se giro y ahí las vio...Tanya y María. Eran las chicas populares del instituto y varias veces molestaban a Bella y Alice.

-Da igual, que me estabas diciendo antes de que fuéramos interrumpidas? - pregunto Alice

-No me acuerdo... Jaja no se que estaba diciéndote. - Bella se sonrojo y Alice solo se rio.

-No importa, yo tengo algo que decirte. Este fin de semana, mis padres saldrán de viaje y como no tenemos clases hasta el miércoles, estaba pensando que tal si nos vamos a la casa de la playa. Ya les dije a mis padres y están de acuerdo. Que te parece? - le dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, tengo que preguntarle a mi mamá para ver si me da permiso...

-Oh no te preocupes ya hable con Rene y esa encantada de que salgas de casa.

-Lo tenias todo planeado Alice?

-Claro! - le contesto. Bella sonrió

-Me lo imagine.

Siguieron conversando hasta que sintieron que las sillas que estaban a su costados eran movidas y en ellas se sentaban los mismos chicos que estaban corriendo. Las chicas los miraron raros antes de preguntar.

-Se les ofrece algo? - Alice fue quien pregunto. Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron con nerviosismo.

-Es que no podemos sentarnos con unas chicas lindas y que están solas? - fue Edward el que respondió. Edward se encontraba al lado de Bella y Jasper al costado de Alice. Jasper abrió los ojos, un gesto de susto, y paso su brazo por los hombros de Alice mientras reía, Edward quien lo miro raro de primera, al comprender porque hizo aquel movimiento lo imito y paso su brazo por los hombros de la castaña y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y rio junto con Jasper.

Las chicas estaban sonrojadas por la acción de los chicos y no sabían que decir. Ambas estaban locas por esos chicos y que las abrazaran era un sueño para ellas. Pero ellos nunca se habían fijado en ellas en la escuela ya que las chicas no eran populares, eran normal.  
Alice comenzó a moverse intentando apartar el brazo de Jasper y Bella estaba en lo mismo, pero los chicos no las dejaban libres.

-YA ESTA BIEN! - Grito Alice enojadísima. - Suéltame ahora idiota! - reclamo mientras seguía intentando escapar.

-Puedes soltarme por favor. - Edward miro a la castaña que tenia abrazada y le pareció muy tierna.

-Por favor, ayúdanos. Solo pretende que estas cómoda conmigo, por favor. - Le pidió Edward, mientras que Alice seguía con su pelea de soltarse y Jasper la veía divertido.

-Alice... - hablo la castaña. Ella la miro. - Cálmate, estas haciendo un espectáculo. - La gente que pasaba por ahí los miraba raro.

-No me importa Bella, este idiota no quiere soltarme, no es nuestra culpa que esas garrapatas anden detrás de ustedes. No les vamos ayudar. - termino de decir y pudo por fin soltarse del brazo de Jasper.

-Como sabes que estamos arrancando de unas chicas? - pregunto Jasper incrédulo.

-Los vimos hace un rato escapando de ellas. - Respondió Alice.

-Por favor hagan como que están con nosotros, no las molestaremos mas luego de esto. - Le dijo Jasper

-Para que después esas arpías nos hagan la vida imposible? No, gracias. - dijo Alice

-Las conocen? - Pregunto Edward a Bella

-Claro que las conocemos, si lamentablemente van en nuestro mismo instituto! - respondió Alice sin dejar que Bella hablara.

-Nunca las había visto antes... - susurro Jasper, sin esperar que Alice lo escuchara.

-Claro que no. - dijo ella

-Disculpa...que quieres decir con...- Jasper se vio interrumpido por los gritos de dos chicas.

-Eddie!

-Jazzie!

los chicos se miraron y miraron a las chicas quienes sonreían mirándose, y mirándolos a ellos. Tanya y Maria llegaron a donde se encontraban ellos.

-Que hacen aquí...y con ellas? - Pregunto Tanya, mirando en menos a Bella, mientras que María hacia los mismo por su lado.

-eeehh...nosotros... - Edward y Jasper estaban mas que nerviosos, no sabían si las chicas los ayudarían.

-Que acaso estas ciega? - dijo Alice - no ves que estamos con un helado en la mano?, que mas vamos a estar haciendo? jugando yenga? - Alice estaba mas que irritada y Bella se pudo dar cuanta de eso.

-Se les ofrece algo? - Pregunto Bella, calmadamente.

-No las buscamos a ustedes. - contesto María - los buscamos a ellos.

-A si? pues todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos tiene que ver con nosotras. - Le respondió Alice.

-Ja! no me digas enana. - Bella miro hacia Alice y la vio entrecerrando los ojos y respirando bruscamente, ella odiaba cuando la llamaban enana. Era bajita, pero no enana.

-Escúchame bien bruja sin cerebro. - dijo poniéndose de pie - No te quiero ver cerca de Jasper nunca mas, porque te las veras conmigo, deja a MI NOVIO en paz, si quieres mantener tu cabellera intacta.

María la miro con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y cuando iba a decirle algo Bella interrumpió.

-Okey! ya basta! Por que no se largan y nos dejan disfrutar la tarde en paz. Que no entienden el porque los chicos se escapan de ustedes?, están con nosotras ahora, así que ya dejen de molestar. - eso ultimo lo dijo solo mirando a Tanya. - Vámonos.

Se pusieron de pie y cada una agarro la mano de su chico y se fueron de ese lugar, dejando a esas dos, paradas mirando por donde se iban. Cuando ya no los podían ver, se soltaron de ellos y siguieron su camino solas.

-Hey! esperen! - el grito de los chicos no las detuvo, siguieron caminando. - Oye!

-Que quieren ahora! Maldición! mi tarde estaba siendo una de las mejores tarde hasta que ustedes aparecieron. - Alice solo quería golpearlos.

-Ya déjenos tranquilas, quieren? - dijo Bella

-Pero queremos darles las gracias...por ayudarnos. - dijo Edward mirando a Bella y esta bajo la cabeza avergonzada. - Bella, ¿Puedes venir un momento? - Bella asintió y Edward la llevo un poco lejos donde los chicos no pudieran escuchar.

-Y bien? Que quieres? - pregunto Bella

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-Si, no fue nada. Eso era? - el cobrizo la miro

-La verdad, no...quería saber si te gustaría... salir conmigo...a tomar un helado o un café... lo que tu quieras. - Termino sonriéndole de lado, sin saber que esa era la sonrisa favorita de Bella.

-eehh... no se. - Dijo sonrojada

-Anda, será como agradecimiento. - Bella dudo - Por favor. - he hizo un puchero y con eso Bella ya estaba derrotada.

-Esta bien. - dijo suspirando

-Bien. - dijo con una sonrisa. - te parece bien el viernes luego de clases?

-Claro. Ahora volvamos, creo que Alice quiere matar a tu amigo.

Se encaminaron de regreso y lo que vieron los sorprendió a ambos, Alice y Jasper estaban riendo juntos.

-Eh? Alice?- dijo Bella

-Bella! Al fin! Ya estaba que te iba a buscar. Mama llamo y dijo que debemos ir ya a mi casa. Su viaje se adelanto, en fin, nos vemos luego Jasper. - Le dio un beso en la mejilla - Adiós Edward - y se alejo con su típico caminar.

-Bueno...nos vemos Edward. Adiós Jasper. - se despidió con la mano y se fue en busca de su amiga.

Los chicos las miraron hasta que ya no se distinguían.

-La invite a salir.. - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron sorprendidos y se rieron.

-Bella me gusta amigo. - Dijo Edward mirando por donde se fueron las chicas.

-Alice me encanta. - Le dijo Jasper mirando hacia el mismo lugar. Decidieron que era tiempo de irse a casa y se fueron en el volvo de Edward.

Luego de que cada uno llego a su casa, solo pensaban en aquellas chicas que conocieron en el centro comercial y solo esperaban que fuera viernes para poder salir con ellas. ¿Quien sabe?.. a lo mejor ellas eran lo que tanto esperaban.

* * *

**¿Fin?**

**Que les pareció? =) hace tiempo no escribía. Ojala les haya gustado.**  
**Díganme si quieren que haga los capítulos con la cita de cada uno.**

**Besos. Nos leemos pronto =**)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nuevo Capitulo =) Disfruten. Nos leemos abajo._**

* * *

_**Bella Pov**_

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo Bellita linda. - me dijo Alice mientras entrabamos a su casa.

-No te preocupes Alice.

Veníamos llegando de mi casa luego de la tarde que tuvimos en el centro comercial, los padres de Alice habían tenido que irse hoy por lo que mi amiga le pidió a mi mamá si podía quedarme con ella, jurándole que el viernes me quedaría en mi casa, ya que el sábado nos iríamos a la casa de Alice que esta en la playa.

-Me dirás de una vez por todas que fue lo que hablaste con Jasper Hale, Alice Brandon?- me miro y sonrió.

-No fue nada Bellita linda, solo me dijo que lo disculpara por como actuaron y me agradeció que lo ayudara, y luego... él.. me.. invito a..sa..lir. - La mire y le pregunte

-Creí que lo odiabas, por como actuaste en el centro... - ella sonrió con su típica sonrisa.

-Bella... - dijo suspirando. - Jasper Hale me ha gustado desde que tengo memoria y créeme que recuerdo todo desde que salí de la panza de mi mamá. - Reí por su comentario.

-Si tu lo dices Allie... - me tire en su cama y cerré los ojos dispuesta descansar un rato.

-OH POR DIOS! - chillo mi amiga, tan fuerte que del susto caí de la cama.

-Que te ocurre Alice! - la mire feo mientras me levantaba.

-Hoy es 12 de febrero Bella, 12 de FEBRERO! - exclamo mirando su calendario. Me acerque a ella que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio donde tenia su laptop encendida.

-Y que con eso amiga? - me miro con los ojos abiertos con una expresión de me estas jodiendo.

-Que hoy es 12, mañana será 13 y el viernes será 14 Bella, 14 de FEBRERO! - termino gritando la ultima parte. Algo se trae contra febrero porque cada vez que lo va a nombrar, lo grita.

-Entonces...

-Por dios Bella! El viernes saldremos con los chicos, el viernes es 14 de FEBRERO! El viernes es el Día de los ENAMORADOS! - la mire con terror, ya que mientras dijo todo eso, se levanto de la silla y me agarro de los hombros y me movió bruscamente.

-Okey, primero...au! - me solté de sus manos. - segundo...por qué te pones tan nerviosa y tercero...ya deja de dar vueltas que me mareas mujer.

-Mañana nos vamos de compras, tenemos que vernos bellas para los chicos.

-No creo que sea..

-SI ES NECESARIO ISABELLA! Ahora a dormir que mañana será un día muy largo. - Apago la luz y se acostó

-Buenas noches Bellita.

-Buenas noches Allie. - y con eso ya no supe mas de ese día.

_**Omnisciente POV.**_

El día jueves paso sin ningún acontecimiento importante , solo el echo de que las chicas se quedaran dormidas y faltaran al instituto. Despertaron alrededor de las 11 de la mañana y ya era muy tarde para ir al instituto. Alice aprovecho eso para salir todo el día y poder ir de compras tranquilamente. Estuvieron horas y horas en el centro comercial hasta que dieron las 7 de la tarde y Alice decidió que ya era tiempo de volver a casa. Llegando a la casa de la castaña, René la invito a cenar y a que se quedara a dormir ahí, ya que no quería que estuviera sola en su casa.

El tan ansiado día viernes llego y las chicas morían de los nervios. Se levantaron, se arreglaron y se pusieron en marcha hacia el instituto. Por donde miraras el lugar se notaban los globos en forma de corazón, los adornos y todo lo que tenia que ver con ese día. Las clases las encontraron mas aburridas que de costumbre y las horas se les pasaron lentamente, como si el reloj se estuviera burlando de ellas.

Los chicos no estaban mejor. El día jueves al no verlas por ningún lado, se preocuparon, ya que pensaron que se escondían de ellos. Las clases se les estaban haciendo eternas. Cuando la hora de almuerzo al fin llego los dos amigos se encaminaron a su habitual mesa.

-Al fin es viernes. - le dijo Edward a su amigo, sonriendo.

-Por fin amigo. Hoy no tendremos deporte, por lo que nos dieron la hora libre, así podemos irnos antes. - le dijo mientras tomaban asiento en la cafetería

-Ayer no vi a Bella y tampoco a Alice... les habrá pasado algo? - No se sabia cual de los dos andaba mas ansioso por la salida que tendrían con las chicas luego de clases.

-No creo, no pienses en negativo hombre, que me pones nervioso. - Le dijo el rubio mirándolo mal, pero el cobrizo no le prestaba atención, sino que estaba pegado mirando a la puerta de la cafetería. - Hey! te estoy hablando!

-Puedes creer toda la decoración que tiene este lugar? - le pregunto Edward, mientras miraba toda la cafetería.

-Es San Valentín, obvio que todo va a estar decorado. - le respondió el rubio.

-Y justo hoy tenemos una cita con las chicas, que cosa mas cliché! - exclamo Edward.

-Si, pero a mi no me parece mal, creo que es una oportunidad, para hacer las cosas bien, no crees? - Jasper miro a Edward pero este no le prestaba atención. - Te estoy hablando.

-Shh shh, ahí están, mira. - Jasper giro la cabeza y vio a su pequeña Alice y a Bella. Todos en la cafetería se voltearon a mirarlas y miraron hacia donde se encontraban los chicos.

-Creo que saben algo, por la forma en que nos miran. - susurro Jazz a Edward.

-Creo lo mismo. - respondió de la misma manera.

Mientras que ellos susurraban, las chicas estaban mas que avergonzadas por como las miraban. Se pusieron en la fila para comprar su almuerzo.

-Alice, si me siguen mirando de esa forma, saldré corriendo en cualquier minuto. - Le susurro a su amiga. Alice se rió bajito.

-Tranquila amiga, también me incomoda que me miren como si hubiese robado un banco, pero eso nos pasa por haber ayudado a esos idiotas.

-Vuelven a ser idiotas? - le cuestiono Bella con una sonrisa. Alice se rió.

-Si. Por su culpa nos miran como si fuéramos asesinas en serie. Si fuera una asesina a la única persona que mataría seria a Jasper, y lamentablemente sigue vivo. - dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Bella se rio y pago su almuerzo. Caminaron hasta llegar a una mesa vacía.

-Estoy hambrienta! - comento Alice, mientras comenzaba a tragar un pedazo de pizza.

-Con el desayuno que René nos preparo, es obvio Allie.

-Quiero mucho a René, pero tenemos que admitir que es un asco en la cocina. - Ante esto ambas se rieron, pero sus risas no duraron mucho ya que fueron interrumpidas.

-De que se ríen tanto chicas? cuéntennos el chiste. -La voz de Edward Cullen, hizo que ambas chicas dejaran de reír para mirar a los dueños de sus pesadillas. Jasper Hale y Edward Cullen, se encontraban parados junto a su mesa.

-Nos podemos sentar? - pregunto Jasper.

-Y desde cuando piden permiso? - le respondió Alice recordando el día del centro comercial.

-Tienes razón. - y con esto ambos se sentaron junto a sus chicas. - Me das pizza?

-QUE?! NO! Por supuesto que no! cómprate la tuya. - y sin mas le saco la lengua y se puso a comer. Bella y Edward la miraban intentando aguantar la risa.

-Como estas hermosa? - le susurro Edward solo para que ella lo escuchara, Bella ante esto se sonrojo.

-Bien, gracias. Tu como estas?

-Mejor ahora. - le sonrió con su sonrisa torcida. - te extrañe ayer. - se sonrojo un poco pero no tanto como ella lo estaba en ese momento.

-Con Alice nos quedamos dormidas, así que decidimos tomarnos el día. - le contesto con una sonrisa la cual él devolvió. - Ya almorzaste?

-Nop. Las estábamos esperando a ustedes, para almorzar juntos.

-Si, pero parece que no habían comido en años, no Alice? - comento Jasper, mientras sonreía.

-Tratas de decirme algo? - le dijo Alice mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, nada. - se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la fila de el almuerzo.

-Volvemos enseguida. - Le dijo Edward a Bella.

Pidieron sus almuerzos y regresaron a la mesa. Pudieron llevar una conversación bastante agradable, hasta que a Jasper le agarro por molestar a Alice por su forma de comer. Después de bastantes golpes recibidos gracias a Alice, decidió jugar la ultima broma. Los cuatro caminaban fuera de la cafetería.

-Es que es enserio. - comento Jasper, recibiendo la atención de los chicos. -No logro entender como es que en un cuerpo tan pequeño caiga tanta comida como la que consumes Alice.

-TE MATO! - le grito y Jasper con una sonrisa en su cara salió corriendo siendo perseguido por una pequeña Alice.- VEN AQUÍ! JASPER HALE! VEN!

Bella y Edward estallaron en carcajadas viendo como Alice perseguía a Jasper hasta que logro colgarse de él y votarlo donde lo empezó a golpear. El chico solo se reía fuertemente.

-Hoy salgo dos horas antes ya que no tengo deporte.. - comento Edward. - A que hora paso por ti?. - Bella lo miro y sonrió

-Salgo a las 3 de este infierno. Te parece si me recoges a las 6 en mi casa?

-A las 6 es perfecto. - La beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios y camino hacia donde estaban los chicos. Bella lo siguió luego de salir de su aturdimiento.

-YA QUISIERAS TENER MI METABOLISMO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! - Alice seguía gritándole cosas y Jasper solo se reía lo que hacia que Alice se enojara aun mas con él. En un movimiento rápido tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso, ahí, en medio del pasillo del instituto. Al separarse Alice tenia las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, pero tenia un brillito especial en sus ojos, al igual que Jasper.

-Yo...- dijo Jasper, nervioso.

-Shh, hablaremos luego, en nuestra cita. - Se pusieron de pie y miraron a los chicos que los miraban con una sonrisa. - Vamos Bella. Adiós Edward. - agarro a Bella de la mano y comenzó a caminar muy rápido.

-Hey! no me pude despedir. - le reclamo bella haciendo un puchero.

-Okey, ve. Rápido.- Bella se dirigió hacia Edward quien la miro sorprendido.

-Nos vemos mas tarde Edward. - le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de sus labios tal como él había echo, luego se giro hacia Jasper. - Alice va a estar en mi casa hoy, por lo que deberías pasar por ella ahí. A las 6. Adiós chicos.

Faltaba una hora y media para que ellas pudieran salir, pero los chicos tenían esa hora libre y se podían marchar a casa. Las horas que faltaban se les harían eternas.

Pero valdría la pena.

* * *

**_Lamento la demora, pero la inspiración no llegaba. Tengo pensado hacer dos capítulos mas, los cuales serán los de las citas.  
La próxima semana debería de subir los capítulos, pero no se aun._**

**_Me pareció buena idea hacer este capi para que supieran lo que pasaba en el instituto.  
¿Que les pareció? _**

**_Nos leemos pronto =) Besos._**


End file.
